1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to stands, and more specifically to a multi-purpose foldable stand used for suspending a variety of articles such as memos, coffee filter, book, and bananas.
2. Description of Related Art
There are various kinds of holders or stands used on a table. For example, memo holder, coffee filter holder, book holder, and banana holder are commonly used at home. However, each of the holders or stands generally has a single function. Therefore, when several kinds of holders or stands are used and left on a table for daily use, a lot of space on the table will be occupied. Furthermore, when not in use, the holders or stands need much space for storage because most of the holders or stands are not collapsible.